Liquescence
by Arthemysia
Summary: Âme solitaire, le cœur glacé et liquescent, Gray Fullbuster, chasseur de démons, part pour une mission de routine. Une rencontre, une bataille acharnée, des larmes... cette mission qui s'annonçait banale va pourtant bouleverser sa vie et son avenir. UA


**Résumé** **:** _Âme solitaire, le cœur glacé et liquescent, Gray Fullbuster, chasseur de démons, part pour une mission de routine. Une rencontre, une bataille acharnée, des larmes... cette_ _mission qui s'annonçait banale va_ _ _pourtant_ bouleverser sa vie et son avenir. _

**Genre :** UA, Gray centric, hurt comfort  
 **Personnages :** Gray x ? Pas de couple.  
 **Chapitre :** un – 3017 mots  
 **Rating :** K  
 **Avancement :** Terminé

 **Nda :** Bonjour à tous ! Voilà un moment que je n'ai pas posté ici. Je reviens cette fois avec un petit écrit pour le concours de Konkurentsiya, sur son blog skyrock. Il y avait plusieurs thèmes à choisir selon le manga : un animal totem et/ou un élément. J'ai choisi le **loup** que je trouvais parfait pour illustrer le caractère solitaire de notre mage de glace, et l' **eau** pour... je ne vous le dirais pas maintenant mais vous comprendrez en lisant.

Je préviens les yaoistes puristes qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un yaoi mais d'un OS centré sur Gray, uniquement.

* * *

 **oOoOo  
**

 ** _Liquescence_**

 **oOoOo**

Un ciel blanc laissait une ondée glacée se libérer de son étreinte. Gray Fullbuster, chasseur de démons, ne craignait pas la pluie qui lui rappelait avec une certaine tendresse son amie Juvia. Même si cette dernière l'agaçait de ses sempiternelles assiduités, elle était une amie fiable. Gray ne craignait pas non plus le froid qui lui rappelait de tendres souvenirs semblant issus d'une autre vie, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de resserrer machinalement son manteau autour de son corps. Aux alentours, la nature quelque temps encore auparavant si luxuriante, se faisait plus austère. Mais les arbres décharnés se balançaient, malmenés par l'impitoyable vent qui soufflait depuis quelques heures.

Le vent. Il n'aimait pas le vent. Il ne lui avait jamais montré aucune bienveillance, lui murmurant sans cesse sa solitude et sa culpabilité. Lui rappelant dans un souffle, telle une voix d'outre-tombe, qu'à mesure qu'il grandissait, les personnes qu'il aimait disparaissaient les unes après les autres.

Le jeune homme jura contre ce maudit ennemi qui le rendait impuissant à toute lutte mais il poursuivit, vaille que vaille, sa progression vers le lieu de sa mission. Le sommet du mont Hakobe qui abritait une terrible créature terrorisant la population vivant en contrebas, une de plus. Dès qu'il l'avait vue épinglée sur le tableau du poste de garde, le chasseur de démons s'était jeté sur cette quête. Quelques mois plus tôt, la recrudescence des démons et monstres en tout genre dans la région, avait conduit à une vaste opération à laquelle, la plupart de ses collègues et amis avaient participé. Mais cette mission ne s'était pas déroulée aussi bien qu'ils l'auraient voulu. Beaucoup avaient été blessés et l'une de ses plus proches amies, une véritable soeur pour lui, avait même perdu la vie pour le sauver, lui. Depuis, il ne pouvait plus regarder ses amis en face, la culpabilité lui étreignant le cœur cruellement, et il profitait de ses missions pour s'éloigner du poste de garde aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait.

Certains êtres dans ce monde n'étaient pas faits pour vivre en groupe, comme il existait des loups qui ne peuvent vivre en dépendant d'une meute. C'était le cas de Gray Fullbuster. C'était ce qu'il avait fini par se convaincre pour justifier ses longues escapades en solitaire.

Depuis la mort de ses parents déjà, le jeune homme ne s'était senti à sa place, nulle part. En tout cas pas assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse y construire sa vie. Chaque fois qu'il s'installait quelque part, qu'il commençait à aimer et à être aimé, la vie le lui reprenait. Ses parents d'abord, emportés par le démon Déliora. L'enfant qu'il était, désormais orphelin et seul au monde, avait eu la chance d'être recueilli par Ul, sa mère de substitution qui l'avait gardé sous son aile. Elle lui avait permis de reprendre confiance en la vie. Un peu. Elle lui avait offert l'affection qui lui avait été injustement arraché. Et elle lui avait offert un frère...

Mais encore une fois, il avait tout perdu. Ul avait disparu par sa faute et Lyon s'était mis à le haïr. L'enfant s'était retrouvé à nouveau seul, déambulant comme une âme perdue à la recherche inexorable d'un autre but et d'un autre ailleurs.

Cet ailleurs, il l'avait trouvé au sein du poste de garde de Fairy Tail. Gray s'y était installé prudemment d'abord. Mais très vite, il s'était attaché à tous ses êtres, ses autres chasseurs ou futurs chasseurs qui lui étaient devenus chers. Ce lieu l'avait à son tour admis, le couvant comme un poussin, le regardant grandir, s'épanouir et devenir un chasseur assez fort pour vaincre tout ce qui l'avait empêché jusque-là, d'avoir un toit, des amis, une famille.

Pourtant, Gray Fullbuster n'avait jamais réussi à se sentir comme partie intégrante de la meute. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il partait si souvent seul en mission. L'autre raison étant plus inavouable...

Gray avait peur.

Peur de perdre encore une fois un être cher.

Et peur d'en être responsable.

Le visage souriant d'Ultear s'afficha dans son esprit. Elle aussi s'était sacrifiée pour lui, pour le protéger d'une mort certaine, tout comme l'avait fait sa propre mère. Pour quelle raison ? En quoi sa vie à lui était-elle plus importante que celle d'Ultear ou d'Ul ? Chaque perte le fragilisait un peu plus, son cœur se liquéfiant à l'intérieur de sa prison de glace. Cette souffrance, il ne la supportait plus. Si seulement cette mission pouvait être la dernière... pensa-t-il en lui-même.

Alors qu'il traversait la forêt menant au sommet de la montagne, le jeune homme, perdu dans ses pensées, entendit un hurlement retentir. Comme un écho au cri silencieux que poussait son propre cœur... Le jour déclinait mais Gray voyait encore le paysage autour de lui. Y aurait-il des bêtes sauvages ou était-ce des démons...? Le jeune homme s'arrêta un instant en concentrant son regard sur le plus petit mouvement. Mais après quelques instants d'un long silence, malgré les bourrasques, Gray se dit que sa solitude était sans doute responsable de ces égarements. Ou était-ce encore une fois le vent qui se riait de lui ?

Alors, il reprit sa route. A quelques mètres de lui, le regard perçant d'un être camouflé par la végétation clairsemée le suivit. Gray se retourna une dernière fois en sondant l'horizon puis poursuivit son chemin.

A mesure que la route montait, il sentait l'air se raréfier. Bizarrement, si la sensation était plutôt désagréable, il se sentait plus vivant que jamais même si cette impression ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Sa progression se fit alors plus lente et, voyant que le jour déclinait, il dut se résoudre à devoir camper.

— C'est bien ma veine, soupira-t-il, davantage blasé qu'agacé.

Le brun s'avisa de son environnement. Puis, après avoir repéré un petit bosquet assez touffu pour lui offrir un abri de fortune, le jeune homme ramassa quelques branchages pour pouvoir allumer un feu. Il n'en avait pas réellement besoin mais ce feu... ce feu lui rappelait Natsu. Et bizarrement, sa tête cramée d'ami lui manquait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Le jeune homme sourit en imaginant ce que son camarade lui dirait s'il l'apprenait. Il se moquerait immanquablement de lui avant de le chercher pour se battre. Natsu était le seul qui lui permettait de se sentir encore vivant depuis quelques temps. Le reste du temps, il se sentait flétri de l'intérieur, comme s'il trimballait derrière lui de longues années de souffrance. C'était le cas dans un sens. Le regard du jeune homme se fondit encore quelques instants dans les langues dansantes. Il avala un morceau de pain puis s'enroula en boule dans son manteau.

Son corps n'avait pas froid mais à l'intérieur, la glace avait recouvert son cœur. Elle faisait désormais partie de lui, seule compagne du loup solitaire qu'il était devenu et qui finirait par disparaître dans des larmes de regret. Gray ferma les yeux et au bout d'un temps qui lui parut interminable, il s'endormit en même temps que le feu s'éteignait.

 **oOoOo**

Une chaleur douce et rassurante, presque familière, l'enveloppait. Le chasseur était si bien qu'il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Il devait rêver. Oui, c'était sans doute cela. Mais le jeune homme sentait pourtant qu'il était éveillé. Il resta encore un peu les yeux fermés puis se risqua à en ouvrir un. Ce qu'il vit lui fit alors ouvrir le deuxième en grand et dresser les cheveux sur la tête.

Ne pas bouger. Ne surtout pas bouger !

Une fourrure noire et épaisse, une truffe longue et humide, des pattes qui auraient pu lui arracher la tête d'un seul coup. Oui. C'était bien un loup. Un loup était couché sur lui !

Gray s'arrêta de respirer un instant et essaya de comprendre ce qu'un loup faisait allongé de tout son long sur lui sans qu'il ne lui ait croqué un seul morceau avant. Comment faire ? Le jeune homme était coincé sous son corps et ses deux mains à l'opposé l'une de l'autre, son fusil bien trop éloigné alors qu'il le gardait toujours contre lui, même quand il dormait. Autrement dit, aucun moyen pour lui de se défendre !

Alors que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à repousser violemment l'animal, ce dernier commença à remuer. Gray déglutit en se rendant compte qu'il était sur le point de servir de petit-déjeuner au canidé... Mais quand il croisa son regard, ce ne fut pas de l'agressivité qu'il lut dans les pupilles mordorées, sa future mort ne s'y reflétait pas. Pourtant, Gray resta désespérément figé. A l'opposé, son cœur tambourinait à tel point qu'il n'entendait plus le vent souffler dans les branchages.

— Salut, s'entendit-il bafouiller.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde et se fustigea intérieurement.

« _Salut ?! Mais quel imbécile je fais, comme si cet animal allait te répondre stupide glaçon !_ »

« _Bonjour Gray_ », répondit pourtant une voix.

Était-ce dans sa tête ? Oui, bien sûr que c'était dans sa tête ! Les animaux ne parlaient pas.

— Je deviens fou, murmura-t-il.

Le loup bascula la tête, d'un côté puis de l'autre. Son regard d'une intelligence rare sonda le jeune homme, lequel se demanda quand se déciderait-il à le croquer.

« _Je n'ai aucune intention de te dévorer,_ rétorqua la voix dans sa tête _. Peut-être simplement l'envie de te mettre un coup de pied bien placé ?_ »

Gray hoqueta. Avait-il bien entendu ? Quelqu'un lui avait déjà parlé de cette façon, mais qui ? Le jeune homme n'eut pas le loisir de se poser plus amplement la question qu'un rugissement guttural résonna. Le loup se dressa d'un seul coup sur ses pattes et se mit devant le jeune chasseur, comme pour faire barrière entre lui et le monstre qui ne tarda pas à émerger à quelques mètres devant eux. Gray suivit l'exemple du loup et sauta sur ses deux jambes, les mains autour de son fusil, prêt à tirer.

Le loup se mit à grogner et s'apprêta à attaquer.

« _Reste derrière moi Gray !_ » exigea-t-elle.

Comment connaissait-elle son nom ?

Il ne savait pas comment mais Gray était sûr que le loup était en réalité une louve. Et elle se comportait tout comme elle l'aurait fait pour son louveteau. Le jeune homme fronça des sourcils, troublé par le comportement maternel de l'animal mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'y appesantir plus longuement puisque, face à eux, un monstre gigantesque aux crocs aussi longs que le bras, les menaçait, la gueule béante. Gray aurait voulu tirer mais la louve faisait toujours barrage pour ne pas qu'il s'approche. Il eut juste le temps de la voir s'élancer vers le monstre et se jeter à sa gorge. Le chasseur entendit des cris et des gémissements de douleur. Le sang se répandit tout autour des deux bêtes qui se battaient avec la rage du désespoir.

Gray voulait aider sa protectrice mais son corps était trop proche de celui du monstre, qu'il la blesserait s'il tentait quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, il devait tenter quelque chose ! Le jeune homme tira en l'air dans l'espoir de faire fuir le monstre mais rien ne se produisit. Il s'approcha alors en ne quittant pas des yeux la masse velue formée par les deux bêtes, tourbillonnant inlassablement et arrachant la maigre végétation tout autour d'elles.

La pluie avait redoublé, s'ajoutant à la bataille acharnée et sauvage. Gray n'y voyait plus rien, l'eau s'infiltrant dans ses yeux. Le jeune homme réussit à s'approcher assez pour commencer à viser mais finalement, il n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir. Alors que son doigt allait appuyer sur la détente, le chasseur sentit un violent choc, sa vue se brouilla puis tout devint noir.

 **oOoOo**

Il avait mal à la tête. Que s'était-il passé ? Alors que Gray essayait de se remémorer ses derniers souvenirs, il sentit quelque chose d'humide et chaud sur sa joue.

— Hum..., gémit-il en papillonnant des yeux le temps de s'habituer à la lumière.

La surface sous son corps était froide mais plutôt confortable. Quand ses yeux furent assez ouverts, ils croisèrent le regard bienveillant de la louve.

— Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit-il mollement.

« _Tout va bien Gray._ »

Le jeune homme se souvint alors que la canidé était aux prises avec un monstre. Sans doute celui qui terrorisait la vallée et qu'il était sensé supprimer. Mais visiblement, il n'avait été d'aucune utilité... Au moment où il avait été sur le point de tirer pour aider la louve, il avait reçu un coup violent, sa vue s'était brouillée jusqu'à s'obscurcir et le jeune homme avait perdu connaissance.

En se recentrant sur sa sauveuse, il remarqua ses yeux vitreux et sa fourrure recouverte d'une substance poisseuse.

Du sang.

— Tu es blessée ! comprit-il en se levant brusquement.

Mauvaise idée. Sa tête lui fit un mal de chien et pour apaiser la douleur, Gray dut se tenir le crâne et ne plus bouger.

« _Ce n'est rien_ », le rassura-t-elle quand le jeune homme la sonda avec inquiétude une fois la douleur atténuée.

— Tu m'as sauvé et conduit ici, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en essuyant délicatement le sang de la louve avec un mouchoir en tissu recouvert d'antiseptique qu'il avait constamment sur lui. Est-ce que le monstre est mort ?

« _Il ne fera plus de mal à personne._ »

La louve avait perdu beaucoup de sang mais Gray souhaitait qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Une fois ses soins prodigués, il parcourut attentivement son environnement du regard. Tout était différent du lieu de la bataille. Une forêt épaisse de pins et de feuillus les entourait comme un cocon protecteur, tandis que devant eux, s'étendait jusqu'à perte de vue, un lac à la surface miroitante. Ce petit paradis était d'un calme apaisant et revivifiant.

Gray se tourna à nouveau vers la louve, les yeux larmoyants.

— On se connaît, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-il.

La louve nicha sa truffe dans le cou du jeune chasseur.

« _Tu es quelqu'un de bien Gray, n'en doute jamais._ »

— C'est toi...

Il le savait depuis le début mais n'osait pas y croire vraiment. Cette fois, il en était sûr. Comment, il ne savait pas, mais cet endroit ressemblait tant au lac qu'il y avait près de chez eux. Ils y passaient parfois de longues heures à jouer, se battre ou tout simplement regardant l'eau bercée par la brise légère. Gray s'imaginait alors que sous la surface cristalline, vivaient des fées aux multiples pouvoirs. Il avait cru en voir une un jour alors qu'il nageait...

Le jeune homme, les joues baignées de larmes approcha une main tremblante de la fourrure de sa bienfaitrice. Celle qui lui avait tout donné... Cette dernière lui lécha abondamment le visage, supprimant les perles salées au passage.

— Je me sens... si seul depuis que tu n'es plus là, bredouilla-t-il la gorge nouée.

« _Tu n'es pas seul Gray. Tu as une famille qui t'aime._ »

Le visage de chacun de ses amis apparut l'un après l'autre. Certains souriants, d'autres soucieux, mais tous avaient le regard chargé de tendresse. Non, il n'était pas seul mais il aurait tant souhaité qu'elle soit là, elle aussi.

Gray finit par craquer et se lova contre la louve en sanglotant, cette dernière le serrant étroitement contre elle avec sa patte.

— Ne pars pas, supplia-t-il.

Il se sentait à nouveau comme un petit garçon seul et abandonné. Il savait qu'elle allait partir mais il ne le voulait pas, il voulait tant la garder près de lui, même sous cette forme.

« _Je ne le peux pas_ , répondit-elle comme si elle pouvait sonder ses pensées les plus profondes. _Tu dois continuer à grandir sans moi, tu en as la force, c'est pour cette raison que je suis là et pour t'empêcher de faire quelque chose de stupide._ »

Alors c'était ça... Elle l'avait protégé, non pas du monstre, mais de lui-même. Gray n'avait pas eu l'intention de revenir de cette mission, il en prenait seulement conscience, mais elle, elle le savait. Encore une fois, elle l'avait sauvé.

Le jeune homme redressa son visage ruisselant et caressa avec tendresse son museau.

— Je ne peux pas te laisser partir... avant de t'avoir dit ce que je n'ai jamais osé dire depuis la mort de mes parents.

Il laissa quelques instants passer pour prendre son courage à deux mains sous le regard attentif de l'animal.

— Je suis désolé... Ul. Je t'aime.

Sa mère d'adoption lui caressa la joue de sa truffe.

« _Je ne peux pas te pardonner... tout simplement parce que tu n'es pas responsable. Zeref est le seul véritable coupable. Ta vie a failli être détruite par sa seule main ! Je t'interdis de te rendre responsable ! Gray, tu es un jeune homme qui a toute la vie devant lui, même si tu as vécu bien trop de souffrance pour ton jeune âge. Mais tu as la force de te reconstruire, tu la portes en toi et tu dois continuer à y croire ! Tu n'es pas seul Gray..._ »

La louve se leva difficilement et commença à se diriger d'un pas boitant jusqu'au lac. Gray la suivit silencieusement.

— Est-ce qu'on se reverra ? demanda-t-il.

« _J'en suis sûre, mais le plus tard possible j'espère... mon petit garnement._ »

Elle entra doucement dans l'eau et une lueur opaline l'enveloppa. La silhouette s'allongea pour devenir humaine et Gray put reconnaître sa mère adoptive bien-aimée. Elle était aussi belle que dans ses souvenirs et cette vision le bouleversa au plus profond de lui-même.

« _Je t'aime Gray et souviens-toi, je serais toujours là_ », murmura-t-elle en posant sa main translucide sur le cœur de son fils. Gray eut juste le temps de lui frôler les doigts avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne. L'eau du lac l'accompagna jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse complètement.

Un fin sillon laissa deviner sa présence mais celui-ci s'effaça bien vite, ne laissant que le souvenir dans le regard et le cœur du jeune homme.

Alors que ses larmes ne cessaient de couler, Gray sourit comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps. Cette fois, il sentait au plus profond de lui-même qu'il n'était pas seul. C'était cette sensation qui lui manquait pour pouvoir poursuivre sa vie, espérer un avenir et peut-être même le bonheur.

Le loup solitaire qu'il était alors, décida d'intégrer la meute pour de bon et de ne plus jamais la quitter. Tournant les talons, Gray Fullbuster reprit le chemin de son foyer, le cœur désormais délesté de sa souffrance, libéré de sa prison.

\- FIN -

 **oOoOo**

* * *

 **Nda :** Voilà pour ce petit écrit ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu malgré la mélancolie omniprésente. Je pense avoir respecté le thème* même si l'eau ne paraît pas si présente que le loup, elle l'est par sa symbolique et par la présence même d'Ul. De même, je voulais que cette dernière reprenne la forme qu'elle a obtenue en utilisant la glace absolue pour détruire Déliora dans le manga.

 **Note* :** J'ai un aveu à vous faire... Il y a une petite partie des règles (que j'avais pourtant lues plusieurs fois) qui est passée à la trappe parce que je me suis focalisée sur le thème et non sur le reste. J'ai donc dû faire quelques modifications pour que cet OS qui n'était pas du tout un UA une fois fini, le devienne. J'espère que ça ne s'est pas trop senti, sinon, désolée...

Merci pour votre lecture et d'avance pour vos reviews.

A bientôt ! (pour du yaoi cette fois-ci ;) )


End file.
